nvscfandomcom-20200216-history
Den Norsken Sangen 23
, |presenters = Kathrine Moholt Didrik Solli Tangen |host = |vote = 100% international jury |entries = 10 |winner = "Mother" by Ina Wroldsen |prev = 22 |next = 24 }}Den Norsken Sangen 23 was the twenty-third edition of the Norwegian music competition that selected Norway's entry for the North Vision Song Contest 26. The selection had only one Final held in Oslo. Ina Wroldsen won the selection in her third participation with her song "Mother" and got therefore the chance to represent the country in Rotterdam. Information NRK confirmed on 2 September 2018 the Norwegian participation in the twenty-sixth edition of the North Vision Song Contest which would be held in Rotterdam, Netherlands for the first time. A submission period was opened by NRK between 4 September and 11 September 2018. Songwriters of any nationality were allowed to submit entries, while performers of the selected songs would be chosen by NRK in consultation with the songwriters. In addition to the public call for submissions, NRK reserved the right to directly invite certain artists and composers to compete. At the close of the deadline, 395 submissions were received. Ten songs were selected for the competition by a jury panel consisting of Jan Fredrik Karlsen (music producer), Marie Komissar (NRK P3 radio host and music producer), Pia Skevik (NRK P1 radio host and producer) and Stig Karlsen (NRK producer and Den Norsken Sangen project manager). Venue Vallhall Arena is a multi-purpose indoor arena, located in Valle-Hovin, Oslo, Norway. The stadium has a capacity of 5,500 people, during matches. The Tippeligaen club Vålerenga uses the arena for training and friendly matches in the winter off-season. It is currently used mostly for football matches. The arena also serves as an event arena. The arena is also a well-known concert hall, with a capacity of 12,500 people. It's not far away from Valle Hovin, an outdoor concert arena. Hosts Katrine Moholt (television personality and singer) and Didrik Solli Tangen (singer) were the hosts for another edition. Acts presentation The competing acts and songs were revealed on 15 September 2018 during a press conference at NRK studios, presented by Katrine Moholt and Didrik Solli Tangen and broadcast via NRK1 and online at nrk.no. Ina Wroldsen returned for a third time in the selection after last edition's second place while Ruben participated for a second time in a row. The Main Level and Dagny returned to the selection for a third time as well, after the later won the seventeenth edition. Final Ten songs competed at the final on 28 September 2018. After the votes of 26 international juries Ina Wroldsen was crowned as the big winner of the selection getting 197 points and a margin of 13 points from the runner-up, Dagny. Voting Juries had to vote with the Northvision–style; 12, 10 and 8 to 1 with all the songs revieving points. The juries were, apart from the Norwegian, countries from the contest's participants. Due to the cancel of the second round, the votes of the Norwegian public were therefore counted as the Norwegian jury voting. The song with the highest score was elected as the twenty-third winner of the selection and got therefore the right to represent the country in the twenty-sixth edition of the North Vision Song Contest. Voters 12 points Voting grid See also * Den Norsken Sangen * Norway * North Vision Song Contest 26 * Norway in the North Vision Song Contest 26 External links * Final Recap * Final Thread * Final Recap * Results Thread Category:Den Norsken Sangen Category:NVSC 26 national selections